1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a card edge connector assembly in which a card edge connector is coupled to terminals on a printed circuit base plate.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
For convenience of explanation, a conventional card edge connector assembly will be described below by referring to drawings.
FIG. 5 is a longitudinal sectional view of a conventional card edge connector assembly, illustrating a midposition of coupling of the assembly. FIG. 6 is a longitudinal sectional view of the conventional card edge connector assembly, illustrating a finished position of coupling of the assembly.
A typical example of a conventional card edge connector assembly comprises a card edge connector a and a base plate holder g, as shown In FIGS. 5 and 6. A printed circuit base plate d is supported on a base plate holder d and is provided on opposite side edges with a plurality of exposed terminals. The card edge connector a is provided in a slit like Inlet c in a housing b with conductive terminals e having a plurality of resilient contacting portions f which face opposite to the terminals not shown on the printed circuit base plate when it is inserted into the inlet c.
Upon coupling the card edge connector a to the printed circuit base plate d of the base plate holder g, the printed circuit base plate d is inserted into the inlet c in the card edge connector a so that the plate d enters into a gap between the opposed contacting portions f of the terminal e. At this time, the contacting portions f are elastically deformed at their inclined parts by a distal end of the base plate d to widen the gap. Consequently, the terminals on the printed circuit base plate d are electrically connected to the conductive terminals e in the card edge connector a with the distal end of the plate d being clamped by the contacting portions f.
Since the printed circuit base plate d deforms forcibly the contacting portions d of the conductive terminals e against their elastic force In the card edge connector a, a large force is required to insert the plate d into the connector a. In addition, since a direction of elastically deforming the contacting portions f is substantially perpendicular to an entering direction of the printed circuit base plate d, the contacting portions f are abnormally deformed or broken if the plate d is forcibly inserted, as well as problems of gouging the plate and portions and lowering a working efficiency.